


Imagining It's You

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Blaine just can't wait for Kurt and has to take his pleasure into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagining It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr about International Masturbation Day and of course I thought of Blaine. And then this happened. I actually have a longer, multichapter story (with far more plot and far less smut) that I'm working on and am really excited to post, but it's not quite done yet. So in the meantime, have this...

Blaine came home from his evening dance class sweaty and exhausted. All he wanted to do was grab a shower and go to bed. He opened the door to the apartment to see Kurt at the table in yoga pants and a tightly fitted tee shirt, wearing his glasses and tapping a pencil distractedly against his lips. He felt a sudden rush of energy at the sight and dropped his dance bag and keys by the door, walking up behind Kurt and rubbing his shoulders. Kurt turned to nuzzle against Blaine's arm. “Mmm...feels good,” he said. He turned his face up to offer Blaine a welcome home kiss and Blaine leaned down to accept it. He wanted to deepen the kiss, straddle Kurt's lap and press his rapidly hardening cock against Kurt’s, but he could tell by the state of the table that Kurt was busy working. He kissed down Kurt's neck instead, breathing him in. “Almost finished?” he asked.

“Sadly, no,” Kurt said. “I need to get this portfolio finished for Isabelle. It's getting there, but I need it to be perfect. I'll probably be a while.” 

“That's too bad. You know what those glasses do to me…”

Kurt laughed. “I do, and I wish I had the time to let you show me. Ugh, stupid deadlines. Can I get a rain check if I promise to wear the glasses again tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Blaine said. “I'm disgusting anyway. I should really go shower. I'll get out of your hair so you can work.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Kurt, it's fine. Sometimes work comes first. I still love you, and I will still want you tomorrow and the next day and…” He trailed off, having made his point. He pressed one last kiss to Kurt's lips and headed to the bathroom to get out of his sweaty dance gear and into the shower. As he lathered himself up, he was tempted to stroke a soapy hand over his half hard cock, but he decided to wait. Maybe Kurt would finish earlier than he expected. He quickly finished his shower and the rest of his routine and went out to the living room where Kurt was still working. He grabbed his tablet from his messenger bag and gave Kurt another quick kiss. “I'm just gonna go read for a bit I think. I'll see you in bed.”

“Ok,” said Kurt, “but don't worry about waiting up. I might be late. Love you…”

“You too, sweetie...g’night.”

As soon as Blaine was settled under the warm blankets his earlier exhaustion started to seep back in. After a few pages, he was dropping his tablet on the nightstand and switching off the light, ready to let sleep take over.

In the morning he woke to soft sunlight streaming through their bedroom window. He was spooned up against Kurt's back, his arm slung around his husband. He didn't even remember Kurt coming to bed the night before and wondered how late he'd stayed up. He ran a hand down Kurt's smooth chest and realized all at once that Kurt was naked. It wasn't often he slept that way, unless they'd just had sex. He must've been too tired when he came to bed to bother with finding pajamas. Blaine’s unsatisfied arousal from from the night before suddenly resurfaced. God he wanted to let his hand keep wandering down, wanted to wake Kurt with caresses and kisses. He felt his own cock, hard against Kurt's ass, and had to resist grinding against him. He had no idea how late Kurt had been up and it was still barely 6:00. 

Instead he rolled away from Kurt onto his back against his own pillows. He palmed his erection through his loose pajama pants. This time he couldn't wait. He slid his hand under his waistband and gently stroked his cock, imagining it was Kurt’s touch. He pushed his pants down to his thighs, giving himself better access. He kept his touches light over his cock and his balls, teasing himself, letting himself get harder. He ran his other hand up under his shirt, brushing over his nipples, wishing it was Kurt’s tongue instead. He flicked his thumb over one hard nub, drawing in a breath as pleasure washed over him. He tried to stay quiet, not wanting to wake Kurt. Soon the light touches weren't enough. He needed more. He reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Now that they lived alone and had an actual door on their bedroom, it rarely found its way into the drawer anymore. He squeezed some into his hand and slicked over his cock, imagining Kurt’s warm mouth on him. He kept a steady rhythm, still teasing at his nipples with one hand, hips bucking up into the other as it wrapped around him. “Kurt….” he couldn't help breathing out as his pleasure built. 

He let his hand wander down his body, past his cock, brushing against his balls and then lower. He twisted his legs free of his pants and let his knees fall apart. He gathered some lube on the tip of a finger and slid it between his cheeks, rubbing up against his hole and pressing gently, but not inside. He could feel himself getting close, eyes closed and losing himself to the pleasure and the fantasies of what Kurt could be doing to him if he were awake. He imagined the heat of Kurt's mouth around him, sucking him, the warm slide of Kurt's tongue against his throbbing cock. He couldn't help but let a moan escape his lips at the thought as his hips canted upwards. He imagined Kurt's fingers teasing at his hole, pressing inside, filling and stretching him. His hand moved faster on his cock as he thought of Kurt fucking him, thought of Kurt's hand jerking him as his cock pressed inside. Blaine let his own finger press inside then, and that was enough to push him over the edge. He spilled over his stomach and hand, turning his head into his pillow to try to muffle the sounds he made so as not to wake Kurt. 

As his breathing returned to normal, he opened his eyes and reached over for some tissues to clean up. He set the tissues aside to deal with later and turned back toward Kurt to snuggle into him again. It was then that he noticed Kurt was awake.

“Kurt...I'm so sorry I woke you. I was trying to be quiet...I just...after last night I couldn't wait and I didn't want to wake you so early and…”

Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

“Don't be sorry. That was hot. Really hot.”

“Oh god...how much did you see?” Blaine suddenly wondered just how long Kurt had been awake. He'd been so lost in his fantasies he had no idea.

“Enough,” Kurt said. “I thought about joining in, but you seemed to be enjoying it on your own, and I didn’t want to startle you.”

Blaine blushed at having been caught. It was nothing Kurt hadn't seen before of course, he just hadn't known he was being watched this time.

“But I could use a little help here myself,” Kurt said, glancing down to his own hard cock, “if you're still interested…” For good measure he reached over to his own nightstand and grabbed his glasses, slipping them on and turning back towards his husband with a wink. 

Blaine laughed and rolled towards Kurt, kissing him hard and sliding a hand down over his erection. “Oh, I am always interested…” he said, happily getting started on making some of those fantasies reality.


End file.
